Who's In The Box?
Who's In The Box? is the fourteenth episode and the winter premiere of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on January 7, 2014. Synopsis Armed with the knowledge that Alison is alive, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer have more questions now, than ever before. Trying to put the pieces together, Hanna comes up with the idea that if they find out who is really buried in Ali’s grave it may lead them to much needed answers. But as the girls look for answers, Emily has trouble dealing with how she feels about Alison being alive. Meanwhile, Caleb returns to Rosewood, and Ezra has clandestine meetings with Mona and Aria. Notes *Caleb will be in this episode. *Aria and Ezra will be at a cabin. Marlene King hinted on Twitter about them possibly having a sex scene. *Ashley tweeted that she had "super emotional scenes" with Tyler. *The Spoby bear that fans made will make an appearance in Toby's loft. * Marlene, Bryan, Jonell, Kyle and Lijah tweeted that "There's a B in the box" with #PLLclue. * Marlene tweeted we will find out more about who died in the place of Alison in this episode. * Ezra tells Aria he wants to have a relationship with her again, but only after she graduates. * Mona and Hanna will have a scene together. * The Liars are going to shut Mona out. * Mona now owns Jenna's Mustang for an unknown reason. *Sasha said "Marlene has said that this is the season of answers, and the premiere is called Who's In the Box? -- the reason for that is because if Alison wasn't in her grave, who is?" Source *The girls will have scenes at the mausoleum. *Emily Fields has at least one scene in the church and is seen lighting candles in the promo. *Emily might have a serious conversation with Jessica in the DiLaurentis house. *Emily may have a scene in the same classroom she was in when talking to Alison about Paris. *Hanna will show the girls the book she took from A's Lair in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." *According to a new promo, Emily and Aria will theorize that Alison could be A. *The promo also states that Emily is letting Ali come between them, so Spencer tells her "Don't let her come between us" and Emily is the one that yells "Don't!" to Spencer in the original promo. *Mona might know who A is. Source Title and Background *With Alison being alive now confirmed, it is assumed that the "box" is a coffin, and this episode deals with who was buried in Ali's coffin. This has been confirmed by Marlene King. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler Trivia * The table read was on July 16, 2013. * Filming began on July 17, 2013, and ended on July 25, 2013. Before Episode Poll In the promo Emily asked Ali "Who are you hiding from?, then Ali replied "I thought I knew, but I was wrong". Well we probably know that Ezra is after her but who was the person Ali thought was after her? Note: Do not add selections to the poll because it will reset it Thanks -Admins CeCe Melissa Jenna Jason Mona Toby Garrett / Wilden / Ian (before they died that is) One of the Parents One of the Liars? Quotes Promos & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 4x14 HD Promo - "Who's in the Box" - Airs January 7th, 2014|Promo 1 Pretty Little Liars 4B Promo|Promo 2 Pretty Little Liars Whos in the Box Winter Premiere Promo 2 4x14 Ravenwood|Promo 3 + Ravenswood Pretty Little Liars sneak peek 4x14 Who's in the box?|Sneak Peek 1 Gallery BPkDTekCQAIAHQw.jpg ezria2.PNG final touches .jpg two favorite ladies.jpg outfits for today .jpg with my boo.jpg ariaaezra.PNG Spenceronsettt.jpg tumblr_mq3mmeR5971rww2a4o1_500.jpg BPVRGCvCEAE5_QK.jpg large.jpg Df6e0232efd611e2b5fe22000aaa0750 7.jpg 0184682eefd311e292c922000a1fb771 7.jpg 3514d452efd411e2a93822000ae9025c 7.jpg B9311d58f0b111e29d8d22000a9f1921 7.jpg tumblr_mq7st09hex1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqed1ljcWj1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|On the PLL set this morning watching @ichadlowe direct the winter premiere adb005ecf4bd11e2bf5922000a1f8cdc_7.jpg seemslegit pll.jpg ed095dd4f56b11e2a01e22000aeb0f45_7.jpg What do up you think of this?.jpg Shay, Andrea, and Chad.jpg BXOBo2aIgAAviti.jpg tumblr_mv8plvKf7B1rvq9xoo1_1280.png Who's in the box2586545.jpg 1463931_586550391381795_176394180_n.png witb.jpg 1328960059pre-1385070276.jpg 1328960161pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969627pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969675pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969743pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969893pre-1385070276.jpg 1328969949pre-1385070276.jpg Hanna...jpg|Mona and Hanna Ezra3.jpg pll promo.png pll promo 1.png pll promo 2.png pll promo 3.png pll promo 4.png 4x14promo.jpg Emily4x14promo.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4B